Spring Rain
by cherryqueenYWS
Summary: Bagi Kim Ryeowook dimulainya musim semi berarti dimulainya sebuah cerita yang baru. Kim Ryeowook menempatkan musim semi sebagai awal dari segalanya dan musim dingin sebagai penutup dari semua cerita. Namun musim semi tahun ini memberikan kejutan yang teramat besar untuknya dan masa lalunya dengan pria yang bernama Yesung YeWook RATED M YAOI


Sepertinya hujan akan turun.

Awan hitam menggantung di langit Samcheongdong sejak pagi menjelang. Musim semi pertama di tahun 2017 disambut dengan cara yang berbeda. Biasanya, matahari yang pertama menyapa dengan riang gembira. Sinarnya menyinari bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran di balik tembok bebatuan. Saat itu udara hangat mengusir angin musim dingin. Mantel-mantel tebal kembali berhibernasi di dalam lemari pakaian sampai musim dingin selanjutnya. Hari ini, musim semi pertama di tahun 2017 disambut dengan awan mendung. Sinar mentari malu-malu menyelinap diantara gumpalan awan kelabu. Angin bertiup lebih kencang, menerbangkan debu dan menggoyangkan pepohonan. Satu dua bunga sakura yang baru bermekaran ranggas tertiup angin.

Bagi Kim Ryeowook dimulainya musim semi berarti dimulainya sebuah cerita yang baru. Kim Ryeowook menempatkan musim semi sebagai awal dari segalanya dan musim dingin sebagai penutup dari semua cerita. Pemuda itu _selalu_ memiliki cerita baru di musim semi. Tahun ini, musim semi yang di sambut dengan langit mendung adalah cerita baru untuknya. Tidak akan menyenangkan jika musim semi selalu disambut dengan cuaca cerah.

Pagi itu, Kim Ryeowook memulai harinya dengan menghirup secangkir cokelat panas. Meski musim dingin sudah berakhir, secangkir cokelat panas tetap menjadi favoritnya. Ponselnya terus berdering sejak matanya masih tertutup rapat. Kim Ryeowook sengaja mengabaikannya. Belakangan namanya menjadi populer karena progres IPO perusahaan kliennya. _Closing price_ diangka 1.700 Won per lembar saham. Bukan main, sungguh angka yang menakjubkan. Permainan cantiknya memberikannya bonus belasan juta won. Karena itulah ponselnya terus berdering tanpa henti. Pimpinan perusahaan terus merayu Kim Ryeowook untuk menangani klien besar. Pria itu meragu. Prestasi hebatnya hanya kebetulan.

Hari ini, hujan pertama di musim semi turun. Kim Ryeowook menoleh, menatap derasnya air yang terjatuh dari ketinggian 31 lantai. Percikan air membasahi kaca jendela apartemen yang ditempati Kim Ryeowook. Dibawah sana orang-orang berjalan dibawah payung. Dari tempatnya berada, Kim Ryeowook hanya dapat melihat bulatan warna-warni yang berjalan. Mobil-mobil berjalan agak lambat menembus tirai air raksasa. Sebenarnya Kim Ryeowook menyukai hujan. Hanya saja hujan di musim semi, membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Kim Ryeowook merapatkan mantel tidurnya.

Ponselnya masih terus berdering.

Setengah hari berlalu. Hujan sudah mulai reda. Mantel tidur yang dikenakan Kim Ryeowook sudah berganti dengan setelan _casual_ dengan warna pastel. Kim Ryeowook meraih ponselnya. Puluhan panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomor yang sama. Kim Ryeowook menghela napas. Dulu sekali, saat dia masih menjadi karyawan baru, petinggi perusahaan selalu mendoktrin karyawannya untuk mendedikasikan diri bekerja selama dua puluh empat jam dalam tujuh hari. Sekarang dia mendoktrin dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bekerja di hari libur, yang sayangnya selalu gagal.

Ponselnya kembali berdering dan kali ini Kim Ryeowook tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar dering ponsel karena secara teknis ponselnya berada di genggaman tangannya. Setelah mengembuskan napas berat, Kim Ryeowook menerima panggilan _itu_.

Helaan napas tertahan terdengar sebelum suara itu menyerukan namanya dengan lantang.

"Kim Ryeowook!" memulai sebuah percakapan besar yang Kim Ryeowook benci. "Susah sekali menghubungimu belakangan ini. Sibuk sekali rupanya. Tidak menjawab email dan mengabaikan ratusan panggilan telepon dariku. Aku memang menyuruhmu bekerja dua puluh empat jam dalam tujuh hari. Tapi setidaknya kau harus meluangkan waktumu untuk membalas email dan menerima telepon dariku."

Kim Ryeowook selalu benar. Soal musim semi selalu dimulai dengan cerita yang baru. Hari ini, di musim semi pertama di tahun 2017, sebuah cerita baru telah dimulai.

"CEO Kim mengundangku makan malam. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa hadir karena besok malam aku harus menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan wakil dirjen pajak. Aku sudah memberitahu CEO Jang bahwa kau yang menggantikanku besok malam. Kau harus datang, Kim Ryeowook. CEO Kim sangat menantikan kehadiranmu. Sebaiknya aku memberikan _highlight_ untuk yang satu ini: aku terpaksa mengambil tindakan sepihak untuk melibatkanmu dalam IPO perusahaan _start-up_ IT miliknya. Proyek ini adalah proyek terbesar dalam kurun waktu dua puluh lima tahun terakhir, yang bernilai bukan hanya seratus atau dua ratus juta won. Lima ratus milyar won, Kim Ryeowook! Astaga! Kau pasti sudah tahu berapa bonus yang akan kau dapatkan. Proyek besar itu berada dalam genggamanmu, dengan kata lain perusahaan bertumpu pada dirimu. Kau harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan. Kau mengerti?"

Kim Ryeowook mengusap dahinya. Besok malam dia ada janji yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan nominal bonus yang akan masuk ke dalam rekeningnya. Belum sempat dia menolak, bosnya sudah memutuskan telepon begitu saja setelah menyebutkan alamatnya. Bosnya tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan untuknya berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk. Bekerja dua puluh empat jam dalam tujuh hari. Mengurusi klien lebih dari kau mengurus dirimu sendiri. Aku mengerti jika posisiku sudah jauh tergeser dari daftar prioritasmu. Aku mengerti. Tapi aku sudah memberitahumu sejak akhir tahun lalu, kan? Aku hanya meminta beberapa jam dari sekian ratus jam yang kau miliki sejak jauh-jauh hari."

Kim Ryeowook menahan napas untuk sesaat. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima luapan amarah dari _gadisnya_. Setengah hatinya membenci keputusan yang dibuatnya kali ini, sisanya sibuk menenangkan hatinya. Kim Ryeowook tidak memiliki pilihan. Bosnya tidak memberikannya pilihan.

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan," kata Kim Ryeowook menyesal. Dia menatap bayangannya yang terpantul dari kaca besar di apartemennya. Hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti namun gumpalan awan mendung masih menggantung di langit.

"Karena aku memang tidak pernah ada dalam pilihanmu," serunya kesal. Napasnya terengah, gadis itu kecewa, tentu saja.

"Aku memang tidak pernah menempatkanmu dalam daftar pilihan. Karena kau bukan pilihan. Mana bisa aku menempatkanmu diantara pilihan yang ada. Tidak ada yang bisa menyamai posisimu dalam hidupku. Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini. Kau adalah teman, sahabat, dan satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Siapa yang bisa mengganti posisimu itu? Bahkan seribu klien penting milikku tidak bisa menggantinya."

Hening sesaat.

"Tapi kali ini, aku kalah pada satu klien pentingmu."

"Kali ini bukan masalah kalah atau menang."

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa?"

Kim Ryeowook menghela napas. "Aku hanya tidak memiliki pilihan saat ini selain kesuksesan atau kehancuran perusahaan. Bosku menempatkanku pada posisi super sulit. Aku tidak bisa memilih menghancurkan perusahaan tempatku bekerja," pria itu mengusap dahinya lagi. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa pening. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menyaksikan pertunanganmu dengan Lee Sungjin. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya kau bertunangan dengan pria yang kau cintai. Aku berjanji akan mengambil cuti setelah menyelesaikan proyek ini dan kita bisa sama-sama merayakan pertunanganmu."

"Kau tidak perlu memberatkan dirimu dengan janji yang mungkin tidak bisa kau penuhi," kata gadis itu sebelum mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Kim Ryeowook menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Percakapan yang hanya berlangsung sepuluh menit itu sukses memporak-porandakan semua rencana indah yang sudah dia susun jauh-jauh hari untuk _gadisnya_. Kim Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, sia-sia sudah dia membeli setelan mahal untuk hadir ke pesta pertunangan _gadisnya_.

Kim Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa yang didudukinya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Namanya Park Hyejin. Gadis yang dia kenal dua puluh satu tahun silam, tepat saat usianya menginjak angka sembilan tahun. Sejak kali pertama bertatap wajah dengan Park Hyejin, Kim Ryeowook tahu gadis itu adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Park Hyejin seperti kebanyakan gadis di Seoul. Dia cantik dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan senyum yang manis. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan mengenal satu sama lain dengan sangat baik.

Kim Ryeowook adalah anak tunggal. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Kim Ryeowook kemudian dititipkan pada kerabat ibunya yang tinggal di Busan. Pagi-pagi buta Kim Ryeowook kecil sudah berada di kereta Busan sendirian. Ibunya hanya mengantar sampai Kim Ryeowook menemukan tempat duduknya. Di stasiun Busan Kim Ryeowook dijemput kerabat ibunya, Choi Soojin. Hari sudah menjelang siang. Matahari terik menyengat di bulan Agustus. Masih jelas teringat, saat keluar dari kereta, seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun meneriaki namanya. Sambil menarik tangan ibunya, gadis kecil itu berlari menghampiri Kim Ryeowook. Gadis kecil itu lantas berseru.

"Lihat, Bu. Kim Ryeowook ada disana! Kim Ryeowook sudah tiba di Busan. Percepat jalannya, Bu."

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Kim Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan gadis kecil itu ragu-ragu.

"Aku Park Hyejin. Kau boleh memanggilku Hyejin."

"Kim Ryeowook."

Dengan cepat Park Hyejin kecil meraih tangan kurus Kim Ryeowook, menariknya tidak sabaran. Choi Soojin berusaha menegur putrinya untuk bersikap sopan pada Kim Ryeowook. Tapi sepertinya Park Hyejin tidak peduli. Gadis kecil dengan kuncir kuda itu terlanjur senang mendapatkan teman baru yang akan tinggal dirumahnya mulai hari itu.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar untukmu. Kamarnya persis berada di depan kamarku. Kita bisa bermain sepanjang hari. Oh, ya. Kata ibuku kau suka _cheese cake_. Aku juga suka. Aku akan merengek pada ibuku untuk membuatkan kita berdua _cheese cake_ yang besar. Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Park Hyejin. Kim Ryeowook masih merasa asing dengan gadis itu. Sementara Park Hyejin, dia bahkan sudah memanggil Kim Ryeowook dengan sebutan _Oppa_. Baru esok lusa dia tahu kenapa Park Hyejin bersikap begitu hangat padanya. Park Hyejin sangat menginginkan seorang kakak laki-laki dan kehadiran Kim Ryeowook mampu memenuhi keinginannya sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga Park.

Kim Ryeowook mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat. Sejak hari pertama menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar milik keluarga Park, Kim Ryeowook sudah diterima dengan begitu hangat. Choi Soojin seorang desainer baju. Terkadang Choi Soojin mengajak Kim Ryeowook dan Park Hyejin ke butik miliknya di hari libur sekolah. Sementara suami Choi Soojin, Park Daehyun bekerja sebagai pengacara. Meskipun sibuk, kedua orangtua Park Hyejin sering mengajak mereka berlibur.

Kim Ryeowook dan Park Hyejin sudah sangat akrab sampai sulit untuk memisahkan mereka. Mereka tumbuh bersama-sama dan pergi ke universitas ternama. Kim Ryeowook kuliah di fakultas ekonomi dan Park Hyejin yang menyusulnya dua tahun kemudian. Kim Ryeowook tahu segalanya mengenai Park Hyejin, termasuk pria yang diam-diam ditaksir _adik perempuan_ manisnya. Sebaliknya Park Hyejin juga tahu segalanya mengenai Kim Ryeowook, termasuk rahasia yang dijaganya rapat-rapat sejak pria itu berusia tujuh tahun.

Kim Ryeowook kembali membuka matanya. Semua kenangan masa lalu yang melintas cepat di kepalanya membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Gadisnya akan bertunangan tetapi Kim Ryeowook tidak bisa menghadiri pesta pertunangannya. Kakak laki-laki macam apa dirinya?

Kim Ryeowook tidak dapat menyaksikan pertunangan Park Hyejin, tidak melihat rona bahagia adik manisnya saat Lee Sungjin meyematkan cincin emas di jari manisnya, juga tidak melihat kecupan manis yang diberikan Lee Sungjin untuknya.

Malam itu Kim Ryeowook bertemu dengan CEO Kim. Mereka akan membicarakan mengenai proyek besar yang melibatkan dua perusahaan. Kim Ryeowook membuka _nude coat_ dan memberikannya pada pelayan restoran yang menyambutnya. Pelayan lain menghampirinya dan mengantar Kim Ryeowook ke meja VIP yang sudah direservasi atas namanya.

Suasana hati Kim Ryeowook cukup buruk malam ini. Dia berharap pertemuan ini akan berjalan satu atau dua jam saja sehingga tiket kereta yang dibelinya kemarin selepas percakapan singkatnya dengan Park Hyejin.

CEO Kim menyambutnya dengan hangat begitu Kim Ryeowook tiba. Pria itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Kim Ryeowook tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak uluran tangannya. Mereka bersalaman agak lama. CEO Kim menatap Kim Ryeowook lewat tatapan matanya yang tajam, yang Kim Ryeowook akui dia membenci itu. Kim Ryeowook membenci tatapan itu.

"Silakan duduk, Kim Ryeowook- _ssi_ ," ujar CEO Kim dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, CEO Kim," balas Kim Ryeowook datar. Kim Ryeowook balas menatap CEO Kim dengan senyum tipisnya. Sepert yang pernah dikatan olehnya, musim semi tahun ini sungguh berbeda. Malam ini adalah malam terburuk selama musim semi berlangsung sepanjang hidupnya.

" _Muscat de Beaumes de Venise_?" tanya CEO Kim.

Kim Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Dia menatap lurus CEO Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya."

"Apa?"

" _Muscat de Beaumes de Venise_."

Kim Ryeowook tertawa. "Aku hanya minum itu dua sampai tiga kali selama hidupku. Bukan menjadi favoritku. Tapi aku memang menyukainya. Bukan karena rasanya tetapi karena aku meminumnya dengan seseorang yang spesial untukku. Sekarang aku tidak akan meminumnya. Aku hanya minum wine itu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar spesial untukku."

CEO Kim tertawa kikuk. Pria itu sedikit membenahi dasi merah mahalnya kemudian memastikan sekali lagi lewat tatapan matanya yang terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Aku serius. Berikan aku _moscato_ sebagai gantinya dan bisakah kita menyelesaikan pertemuan ini dengan cepat?"

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Kim Ryeowook- _ssi_."

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk malam ini."

"Setidaknya berikan aku satu atau dua kali klimaks malam ini, Kim Ryeowook- _ssi_."

"Tidak. Kita setuju untuk mengakhiri semuanya empat tahun yang lalu, CEO Kim. Kita tidak akan berakhir di ranjang hotel lagi. Tidak juga besok atau lain kesempatan." Kim Ryeowook berusaha keras untuk menjaga sikapnya. Pria itu berusaha mati-matian menahan luapan emosinya. Terkejut, benci, rindu semuanya bercampur menjadi satu sampai dia bingung perasaan apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Semuanya terasa aneh.

"Baiklah, sepertinya memang kau menutup semua kesempatan untukku kembali padamu."

"Syukurlah jika kau mengerti."

CEO Kim mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Aku berharap kau juga mengerti kalau aku adalah pria yang tidak akan mudah untuk menyerah. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Kim Ryeowook- _ssi_."

TBC

 **Author Notes:**

Hi, everybody. Perkenalkan namaku Cherry. Ini adalah fanfict pertamaku di ffn. Mohon untuk dukungannya /

Karena ini baru chapter pertama, rasanya akan sulit mengungkap hubungan antara Kim Ryeowook dan CEO Kim. Apakah kalian bisa menebak siapa itu CEO Kim? *YWS pasti tahu* hehehe.

Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Salam,

Cherry.


End file.
